German Patent (DE-PS) 3,827,278, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,250 (Hararat-Tehrani) discloses a retaining wall for intercepting and holding of cargo pieces in a transport cabin. The known retaining wall comprises mechanical energy absorbing friction elements arranged between two wall panels. The friction elements are permanently deformed by an impact so that they must be replaced.
It is also known to secure such retaining or intercepting walls by means of mechanical friction dampers or shock absorbers which secure at least one of the two wall panels to a mounting rail or the like in the aircraft floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,932 (Haslim) discloses seat cushions with spring elements having an oval cross-section. Such seat cushions are not suitable for intercepting and retaining cargo pieces that have become loose on an aircraft floor.